


Life After Losing Love

by snowowl55



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowowl55/pseuds/snowowl55
Summary: This story will probably parallel the show. But then, I never get enough of my boys from the show. It will basically be about all three trying to move on after all the relationship break-ups. There is likely to be many new characters as they have to date somebody.





	1. Two Step Forward, One Steps Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to make this solely about Paul moving on. But Sonny dumping Paul and Will dumping Sonny is too tempting a fruit to pass on (my version of an Eve pun.) So, I’m going to make this about all three moving on. Still, I think, but I’m not sure, that this story will mostly be about Paul and new characters. However, I will try to make it even, but sometimes my brain goes in strange directions.
> 
> I’m not certain how regular I’ll make a new post because I now have a medical condition that makes focusing on my stories difficult. Also, it is hard to create new characters. Especially here, because, I need to give each one new and different traits; give them reasons for Paul to be attracted to them; and reasons for Paul to stop dating them. Some characters may be around for one chapter and some may be several. It is sort of whatever strikes me that day.
> 
> If you have a type of guy you’d like to see Paul or Will or Sonny date, let me know in the comments section or via the message app, if you are shy or private. I’ll do my best to bring your request to life.
> 
> One final note: I’m assuming that when a gay man (or anybody) gets dumped, they would do some sort of self-assessment. This would include the way they look physically. Which means, I have to address the elephant in the room – Freddie Smith’s weight. I hate doing this because I know how hard it is to keep the pounds off, but I feel it is critical to the story, so I’m going to do it. My apologies if this offends the actor or anyone else.
> 
> We start one day after New Year’s Eve.

Sonny mindlessly stepped out of the shower and started drying off. Catching his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall caused him to pause the drying process and give himself a look of disgust.

_Maybe I should get serious about transforming myself into a hardbody, like Paul. Maybe that is what Will is attracted to. The man loved me before and I was only ten pounds lighter then. And we had great sex. At least I thought we did. And he said so too. We had lots of great sex and great times, both with Ari and without. Why is Will not the least bit interested in me now? Could it be something as simple as my abs? I don’t get it._

He resumed drying and moved to the sink to shave.

_My face is handsome. That can’t be the problem. I have a heavy beard, but I can’t do anything about that. Paul has a handsome face too. And his beard is much lighter than mine. And he has deep, dark eyes that penetrate your soul. My eyes look okay to me._

He arched his brows as he applied the shaving cream and picked up his razor.

_How well I know that. Paul’s eyes can easily say come hither. Is he giving Will that look. Would he do that to me? I hurt him so bad, but I had to hurt somebody. And I was already married to Will. And Will needs me. He has always needed me. Why can’t he see that now? I’m only doing what is best for him and his family._

He finished shaving and moved into his closet to dress.

_And look at all that I have. And I can give him all this and more. He doesn’t even have to ask. But then, Paul is rich too. He can give him everything also. But not a four-year-old daughter. We already have that. And I don’t care what Will said, we can raise her better if we are together. I’ve got to get Will to see that. And I have to start with Paul. I need to talk to Paul and make sure he understands he cannot get in the way. And then I’ll work on Will some more._

He pulled on his best suit and Untuckit shirt. Plastered on confidence and motivation he didn’t really feel, and marched out of the closet.

 

Over in Will’s apartment, he too, was starting his day.

_Oh my God! This feels so good. No need to even get out bed. There is no hopeful face to share breakfast with anymore. And force smiles I only half feel. I can do my own thing now. Be my own boss. Thanks to Mommy Sami. She didn’t want me living with Marlena and John again, so she supplied me a good allowance. Now I truly feel free to figure out who I am now and what I want to do. I don’t have that burden of trying to remember a life with Sonny._

“Yea-yual!” he yelled, as he threw up his arms. “Freedom feels so good.” He pulled the blankets off his chest and waist. “Hello. What have we here? Hello Mr. Morning Glory! Nice of you to visit. What’s that you say? You would like a massage. But of course.”

Will latched onto his erection and slide his hand up and down the length of it.

_Oh! You want more do you. Let’s see, what can I think about while I massage you. I know! The delectable Paul Narita. Oh my Lord, he is one fine specimen. Why Sonny chose me over him I can’t fathom? Sonny says we had a great life and we can continue it even if I don’t get my memory back. But I don’t see how that is possible. As I’ve put the story together, we didn’t ever seem to have a single trouble-free period. So why do it again? For either of us. Move forward. That’s what I say._

Will’s erection started to soften.

_Oh! Oh! No! No! I’m thinking about Paul. And his lovely eyes. And shoulders. And abs. And his gracious restraint. And his drop-dead sexy gentle voice. That is so exciting also._

Will stroked his hard again erection a bit harder.

_The dude has to be hurting. Sonny dumped him on his wedding day. Ouch! I so want to comfort him. In a sexual way? No, in an emotional way with sex thrown in. But that would be too odd. But then, I’ve apparently already had sex with him. And more than once. Maybe having sex with him would jar some memories lose. I could propose that. I could probably even sell it to Sonny. He is so desperate for me to remember._

Will laughed, just as he climaxed.

_Oh my! That was so delicious. But I want the real thing. I need to get cleaned up and go see Paul after my therapy session with Dr. Oxen. And I suppose I need to do some shopping. Get some food in here and other basic necessities. So, up I go._

 

Paul was already up and at the grocery store.

“Good morning, Mr. Narita,” the young, male grocery clerk said with a smile. “Happy New Year!”

Paul surveyed the essence of the clerk. He was handsome; had long, blond hair, parted in the middle; thin, and had the muscles of a young man that didn’t work out. But he did have nice, hazel eyes, a brilliant and inviting smile, and a low-register voice. All of which Paul appreciated at some level now buried.

The clerk made and held eye contact, and seemed sincere. So, Paul mustered up friendly energy he didn’t really feel and answered back. “Good morning to you. And Happy New Year!”

Aaron’s smile broadened. “I know it is late. But I didn’t get to see you last night. Did you have a good time?”

Paul understood the clerk to be making innocent chit-chat. He shook his head and said, “No, not really. I just did a fun run and …”

“And?” Aaron prodded.

Paul waved his hands about. “Something unexpected happened. That is all.”

Aaron leaned into Paul as much as he could and said, “I heard what happened to you with the young Mr. Kiriakis and let me just offer my sincere apologies. That had to smart.”

“More than you know,” Paul found himself saying. His normal reply would have been “Thank you, but I don’t like to talk about it.” But for some reason Aaron’s essence had pierced Paul’s wounds. He watched Aaron’s hand’s as they gently grabbed each item and effortlessly passed them over the scanner. Paul noted that he found both the hands and the way they were doing that task impressive.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aaron said, “I’ve had a few break-ups.” And then he quickly added. “Not like yours, of course. That is one for the record books.” Aaron glanced at Paul, who was now shuffling on his feet and looking every which way. “I’m sorry. That is the last thing you want to talk about. I’ll shut up now.”

Paul looked back at Aaron. He nodded toward Aaron’s hands. “You are good at your job. I’m going to get in your line every time I come in here now.” He offered a somewhat weak smile.

Aaron brightened considerably. “I hope you do. I’ve been dying to meet you.”

Paul unconsciously reverted to old Pick-up Paul. “Have you now?” He automatically offered his most penetrating look and devilish smile. “What is your name?”

Aaron blushed and got thrown off track. He smashed Paul’s single-serve portion of yellow cake with chocolate icing into the side of the scanner. “Oh my God! Look what I’ve done!” Aaron shrieked.

“It’s okay,” Paul said calmly. When it had no effect on the nearly hysterical Aaron, Paul gently grabbed his hands and forced eye contact. “It’s okay. I don’t need that stuff anyway.”

Aaron’s eyes assessed Paul as they shared that physical connection. “You clearly don’t eat a lot of it. But, I imagine you needed this or you wouldn’t be buying it. Let me get you a replacement.”

“Not necessary,” Paul said, releasing Aaron’s hands.

Aaron said, “I’m so sorry. Are you sure? The Bakery clerk will run it right over.”

Paul shook his head. “I think that was the last one. Now, what is your name?”

“Aaron. Aaron Lamplighter,” Aaron said, discarding the ruined cake and getting back in the groove.

“That is a rare name. It suits you. And you have a nice smile,” Paul said, this time actually meaning to further the connection.

“Thank you,” Aaron answered, blushing again. ‘Keep it together,’ he thought. “Looks like we are done here. The chip reader is right there.” He started bagging the groceries.

“I’m familiar with the routine. Got my Discover card at the ready,” Paul said, flashing his card at Aaron before he slipped it into the reader.

While it was processing, Aaron spoke again. “Mr. Narita, I feel bad that I ruined your cake. I get off at five, can I please run one over to you wherever you are going to be? It will make me feel so much better.”

Paul was stunned by the offer. “That is not necessary. Besides, doesn’t a handsome man like you have plans?” Paul asked, surprising himself.

“Not so much,” Aaron replied with a shrug. “Going home. Hanging with the family,” His demeanor fell significantly when he admitted that.

Paul felt for him and was intrigued enough to accept the offer. “I tell you what. Get one big enough for two and we can celebrate New Year’s Day together and late. If you want to, that is.” Paul offered another devilish smile.

Aaron nearly fainted.

“Steady man,” Paul teased, as he reached out to steady him.

“Oh my! I’m making such a fool of myself,” Aaron muttered. “Me and you. Celebrating together. Somebody pinch me.”

Paul laughed as he reached in his pocket and handed Aaron a card with his address and phone on it. “Here are my vitals, if you care to accept. I trust you’ll keep that information to yourself.”

Aaron took it and stared at it.

“Receipt please,” Paul teased again.

Aaron quickly stuffed the card in his pocket and handed Paul his receipt and a piercing gaze. “You are serious?”

Paul arched his brows. “I am,” he said, shrugging. “And I’ll even take a rain-check if tonight is no good for you.” Paul could see that Aaron was shell-shocked. “Why don’t you surprise me?”

Aaron shook his whole body out of the stupor it was in, and pocketed the card.

Paul sauntered out, feeling just a bit more like his old self. _Maybe there is life after Sonny_.

Later, Paul sat on his couch thinking.

_That was probably the dumbest thing I ever did. Give my address to a virtual stranger. I guess I am desperate. Desperate to feel loved again. But even if I go there with this Aaron person, it will just be empty sex. I know that feeling too. And it can be satisfying if that is what you are seeking. But, I don’t think that is what I’m seeking anymore. I want the security of a committed relationship._

Paul’s cell phone played a short tune that indicated it was five o’clock. He rolled his eyes and stared at the door.

_Well, time to be nervous. Will he show? Is he gay, or just a fan? I think gay, but I don’t trust my gaydar anymore. The world seems upside down. Sonny wants Will. Will keeps kissing me and I don’t have a clue how to handle that. I can’t encourage him. That would be equal to plunging a knife in Sonny’s heart. And I can’t do that to Sonny. Even though Sonny did that to my heart. But I guess he had to. Somebody had to lose. And hell, I knew it was going to be me the moment Ben made his big reveal. So, I have to get over Sonny. But is going back to my old ways the best way to do it. I think not. Oh, why did I give this dude my address._

Paul slapped his forehead. He then jumped as someone knocked at his front door. He pulled fresh air into his lungs and answered the door – finding a surprise.

“Hey Paul,” Sonny said sheepishly. “Can we talk?”

Paul hated to restrain the love he still felt for Sonny and force civility, but he did. “It is not a good time Sonny. I’m expecting someone any minute now.”

“Well this will only take a minute,” Sonny said, as he pushed past Paul. “It is about Will.”

Paul released the door to let it close on its own.

“What is about Will?” Will asked as he pushed against the closing door and entered Paul’s apartment.

Sonny grew furious and focused on Paul. “Is this who you were expecting?”

Paul widened his eyes and said simply, “No!”

Sonny turned his anger toward Will. “You left me for Paul?” he asked.

“No!” Will answered, looking first at Sonny and then adoringly at Paul, “but I wouldn’t mind being with Paul.”

“What!?” both Sonny and Paul yelped.

“Well,” Will said with his demure smile and gentle rocking motion. “I feel drawn to him. And I think maybe it might help me remember something.”

“That is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard,” Sonny said harshly. “I’m your husband. If I haven’t jarred any memories lose, and your daughter, mother, father, and grand folk haven’t. The list goes on and on. You really think a roll in the hay with my ex would knock something lose? Will...”

Will was ready with his argument. “I’m grasping at straws, Sonny. For you. You want my memory back the most.”

Sonny shook his head and sighed. He then turned to Paul. “You did this. With your come-hither persona. I’ve succumbed to that persona. I know its power. Paul, how could you do this to me? And why do you keep kissing him?”

Paul had had enough. “That is it! Out! Both of you! Out! I’m not going to be in the middle of this. Just go. You fix your lives and I’ll fix mine. And Sonny, I’ve bent over backwards for you, trying to be patient and understanding. And you broke my heart. And you, now, have the gall to accuse me of pursuing Will. How could you? After all we’ve shared. You know me. Just please go!”

There was another knock at the door.

Paul was quick to focus on Sonny. “This is who I was expecting.” He answered the door and saw that it was Aaron. Relief washed over him. “Come in! Come in! These other two were just leaving. For Good!”

“You are dating already?” Sonny asked as Aaron silently entered and stood safely behind Paul.

Will remained focused. “Paul, I still want to talk to you.”

Paul drew in more breath. “Well Will, you don’t always get what you want.” He smirked and motioned toward the door. Will and Sonny slowly made their way out. Paul and Aaron could hear them bicker as they walked down the hall.

Paul shut and locked the door then fell back against it. He turned to Aaron and forced a smile.

Aaron assessed Paul and said, “I’m either the Calvary, a friendly face, or not wanted at this moment. Which is it?”

Paul straightened and forced friendliness. “Probably the first two. And I’ll try and be good company, but I have to be honest. I feel like shit and just want to crawl in bed and pull the covers over my head.

Aaron chuckled as he moved to the dining room and sat down the cake box. “Well, come sit here.” He pointed to a dining room chair, indicating Paul should sit in it.

Paul mindlessly obeyed.

“What do you think of this masterpiece?”

Paul looked at the cake, which was a simple chocolate iced yellow cake that said Happy New Year in bright yellow frosting. “It’s beautiful.”

“Let’s have a piece and then I’ll go, and you can go to bed. Sound good?”

Paul looked up at his stranger savior. “Sure. Let me …”

Aaron pushed Paul back in his chair. “Just tell me where things are. I’ll get them and serve you.”

Paul’s eyes grew misty. Someone was caring for him again. And it felt nice. With a shaky voice he provided the instructions and soon he and Aaron were downing huge pieces of this bakery fresh cake. When they were done, Aaron even did the dishes.

“Still want to go to bed?” Aaron asked.

_Do I? Is he planning on joining me? Half of me wants him too and half doesn’t. And I don’t want to get his hopes up. What to do? What to do?_

“I’m afraid so,” Paul replied sympathetically. “I thank you for brining that over and to make it up to you I’ll take you to dinner one night.”

Aaron smiled. “That would be nice. Now, let’s get you to bed.”

“I can manage,” Paul said, as he slowly stood.

Aaron pulled Paul close. “I’d like to tuck you in. I have no idea what all that was about, but I can see it upset you. That is why I want to help you. Please let me.”

Paul shrugged, even as he enjoyed the closeness of Aaron. _I could just melt into his arms._

They silently went into the bedroom and Paul sat on the edge of the bed. Aaron stared at him.

“I have to ask,” Paul said, holding Aaron’s eyes with his normal gaze. “Are you gay?”

“I am,” Aaron happily replied. “And I’ll climb into that bed with you if you want. Just to cuddle or to go all the way. Whatever you need. I’ll provide it.”

“I’m barely functional at best,” Paul said. “But it would be nice to feel a warm body beside me.”

Aaron smiled broadly. “Then let’s get your clothes off, then mine, and I’ll climb in. I’ve already cleared the whole night for you.”

Paul smiled weakly. “Thank you,” he said, as he pulled off his shirt.

Aaron quickly undressed himself down to his underwear and Paul did the same – only slower. _Is this wise. Probably not. But what the hell. I’m just so tired._

When they were both in bed, Paul let Aaron pull him as close as he wanted. Aaron somehow managed to gingerly massage Paul’s hair and he was soon fast asleep. It took Aaron much longer as he simply couldn’t believe where he was.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Sonny, Will, Paul and Aaron into the next morning. And see how things go.

Aaron was the first to wake and his morning yawn and stretch woke up his bedmate. It also turned his yawn into a huge smile.

Paul fluttered his eyelids a few times and then took in his surroundings. _Oh my God! I can’t believe I gave Aaron my address, phone number and bed. This is going to be awkward._

“Morning Sunshine,” Aaron said, snuggling close to Paul again. “How are we feeling this morning?”

_Jokes! Jokes are needed here._ “With my fingers,” Paul replied, wearing an uneven smile.

Aaron smirked but was amused. “I’ve got something your fingers can feel. If you are up for that.” He lifted the covers. “I see you are. And I’m happy to return the favor.”

Paul gently pulled the covers back down and stared at the ceiling. “We don’t even know each other. That would make it empty sex.” He chuckled lightly.

“What?” Aaron asked. Settling himself flat and staring at the same ceiling. “Is that a bad thing?”

Paul yawned quickly and then answered. “All my sex has been empty, except for the two times I was in a committed relationship with Sonny.”

“He was one of the guys here last night, right?” Aaron asked.

“Yep. And Will was the other.” Paul pondered for half a second and then continued. “Sonny came to warn me off Will. And Will came to offer himself on a silver platter. How sick is all that?”

“Well,” Aaron began, sucking in more air as he thought out his answer, “Sonny’s position I get. But Will’s I think is just cruel.”

That sparked Paul’s interest. “How so?”

“If I know the story right, Will knows Sonny dumped you, both on your wedding day and when he returned to Salem. Even if he doesn’t remember anything, he knows those facts, so how can he justify pursuing you? That, I don’t get.”

“Hmm! I hadn’t thought of that,” Paul said. He has kissed me twice. Out of the blue. And, quite passionately.”

Aaron shook his head. “That is just not right.”

“He says he feels comfortable around me because I don’t pressure him to be the old Will.”

Aaron propped himself up on his elbow to better see Paul and to play with his almost nonexistent chest hair. “Have you spent copious amounts of time with him since he returned. Otherwise, how does he know that?”

Paul pushed his lower jaw sideways and made a tsking sound. “I don’t know. Another good point. He and I did have three or four steamy interludes when he was here before. Maybe he is subconsciously drawn to me because of those.”

“Oh really!” Aaron said, momentarily stopping the hair twirling. “I didn’t know that. But doesn’t that make him the old Will? When he is around you at least.”

“Yeah! I guess.” Paul confirmed. “It is literally a cosmic clusterfuck.”

Aaron crossed his legs and sat up beside and facing Paul. He pushed the blanket down past Paul’s waist. But when he started moving his hand down toward the bulge in Paul’s underwear, Paul grabbed it and stopped the movement.

“We’re not having sex of any kind!” Paul said firmly.

Disappointment plastered itself on Aaron’s face. “But I’m discreet and I have condoms.”

“That is good to know,” Paul replied, as he released Aaron’s hands. But you are a perfect stranger, no offense. I don’t even know how old you are.”

Aaron smiled. “I’m twenty.”

Paul studied him. “You don’t have an ounce of fat own you. And your muscle mass says younger. Can I see your driver’s license?”

Aaron jumped up, found his pants, and retrieved his license. “See, no worries.”

Paul studied the license and it looked genuine and did affirm Aaron’s age. “You are a bit young for me, but I did promise you a dinner and I’m a man of my word.” Paul gestured around the room. “Plus, I owe you. You were a huge emotional help to me last night. I very much appreciate that.”

“I was glad to do it,” Aaron stated.

Paul got up and started pulling on his clothes. Aaron was disappointed but did the same.

When they walked into the kitchen, Paul stated Aaron’s options for breakfast. “I only have hibiscus and green tea or an energy drink for breakfast. I don’t normally eat breakfast. I’m sorry. But, did you want to go out. My treat.”

“Nah,” Aaron said, “I’d rather have the dinner.”

Paul brightened. “Okay, what night is good for you?”

“How about tonight? I’m off tomorrow.” Aaron said hopefully.

“Tonight, it is. Can you meet me at Doug’s Place at seven?”

“Yes,” a happy Aaron confirmed. “And I’m bringing my condoms.”

Paul smiled. “Not needed, I have plenty of supplies.”

Aaron arched his brows. “So, there is hope?”

Paul pursed his lips and nodded. Then he looked Aaron in the eyes and said, “there is.”

After showing his guest out, Paul fell back against the door. _What have I gotten myself into now? And is it good or bad? Healthy or unhealthy? I guess time will tell._

 

Over in Will’s apartment, Will woke up first. He stared at the man sleeping beside him.

_Well, we did it. And, I must admit, it was nice. But, if I’m totally honest, there was no orgasmic moments. Emotionally, anyway. Physically, we had a few. Each! But emotionally, there is just something lacking in the connection. What is it? Sonny is certainly handsome. Easy on the eyes, one might say. Yeah, he has a spare tire, but, it doesn’t bother me. I imagine he got most of that grieving over losing me. So, in a way, it is my fault. And therein lies the problem. I don’t want to hurt him anymore. And I like looking at, and I’m pretty sure I’ll like having sex with, other men. Testing the waters, one might say._

He balled his hands into fist and shook them at the sky.

_And therein lies the problem, Willy Boy! You’ve just made it that much harder to get the divorce. Why oh why did you pull him into that kiss and allow it to progress. Who am I kidding? I know why. I just wanted to shut him up. But then I got into it. It felt good and made me forget about Paul for an hour or two. But now, I just know he is going to wake up thinking progress has been made. When, in reality, congress… Is that a word? Obviously yes, but in this case, it means the opposite of progress. Note to self: look up the meaning of congress later. In any case, I know he is going to wake up being all happy and lovey dovey thinking we are a couple again. You’ve just got to be blunt, Willy Boy._

_I need coffee and hubby there, will probably want some too. So, I’m up._

Will eased off the bed, into some clothes, and went into his tiny kitchen. There, he started a pot of coffee and put water into the microwave to boil. That was for his oatmeal. His breakfast of healthiness and easiness.

Sonny awoke when the smells wafted into the bedroom. He broke into a smile, dressed, and rushed into the kitchen. “Good morning Mr. Horton-Kiriakis.”

Before Will could answer, he was smothered with kisses of joy from his neck up. “Sonny, please!” he finally shouted. Not harshly, more whimsically. “Oatmeal is on the counter.”

“I don’t care,” Sonny said, without missing a kiss. “I don’t think I ever have to eat again. I can live off of you.”

Will pushed Sonny away in as kind a manner as he could. “No, Sonny. You can’t! Nothing has changed.”

Sonny’s smile fell all the way to the floor. In fact, he almost fell to the floor, but managed to plant himself in a chair opposite Will. “Did you not enjoy last night?”

_I’ve got to appear indifferent._ “Of course. Apparently, I do love sex. But now that I’m free to pursue it, I want to. Thus, we are still getting a divorce.”

“What if I quit my job, and just lay in bed and be there for you whenever you want me?” Sonny asked hopefully.

“Sonny,” Will said, as gently as he could, “I don’t want you. I want sex. I want all kinds of sex. I don’t want one flavor over and over again. I thought I made that clear.”

“But last night, we…”

Will waved last night away with an exaggerated arm movement. “I don’t know how last night happened. The sex was nice, but I’ve no basis for comparison. And I want one or two or a hundred.”

“Stop! Stop!” Sonny yelped, rising from his chair. “I get it.”

After a few minutes of quiet, Will spoke. “I don’t mean to hurt you. I’m just being…”

Sonny turned and glared at Will. “Yeah! I know… Honest! You are just being Honest!”

_He needs to think about this in a different way._ “How many men have you had sex with?”

“I imagine the number is close to twenty,” Sonny confessed. Surprising Will.

_I didn’t think he would answer that. But he did and without a comeback._ “I’ve slept with one. You. Can’t you understand my need for more?”

_Gosh Darn It! I walked right into that. But he is right. Like it or not. Married or not. He needs more._ “Yes, I guess I can. And you want Paul, don’t you? You’ve already had sex with him. And at least one other guy in Hollywood. You just don’t remember it. So, your number is 3, not one.”

“Doesn’t count if I can’t remember it,” Will said casually.

“You want me to give Paul the green light, don’t you?” Sonny asked, as he walked over to the coffee pot.

“I made it weak, because I know you like it that way,” Will said mindlessly. “And as to Paul, I hadn’t thought of that, but it might help. If we can get him to talk to us again.”

Sonny, who had also heard Will’s coffee comment mindlessly, poured his coffee and sat opposite Will again. “A month ago, I was sleeping with Paul. Now, I’m going to give him permission to sleep with you.” He looked Will in the eye. “This is one fucked-up situation.”

“And Sonny, Paul is part of it. We hurt him. It is not our fault and it is not his fault. It is Susan’s fault.” Will explained.

“Paul may not want you, Will,” Sonny noted, casually and hopefully.

“I’ll worry about that,” Will said. “You just do your part.”

“And what do I get after the deed is done,” Sonny asked.

Will found Sonny’s eyes. “If I’m honest, probably nothing. But there must be other gay men in this town. You can introduce them to me,” Will said in jest.

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah! Sure thing! I’m going to pimp out my husband.”

“I’ll have to get you a black felt hat with a feature in it,” Will joked.

“And I’ll have to get you some neon, silk, work-out clothes, skinny jeans, and muscle shirts,” Sonny said, laughing. _I can’t laugh. Even if it feels good._

_He is going serious. I’ll just let him. I think he operates in that mode anyway._ “I know it hurts, Sonny.”

“Boy, does it. Especially after last night,” Sonny admitted.

“Tell me something,” Will asked, changing his tone to serious. “Why do you love me so much? I failed at being married before. Aren’t you afraid I’ll do it again?”

_Am I?_ “I guess I’ve never thought about that. I’m just still revealing in the thrill of you being back and us getting another chance?”

“You should think about it,” Will suggested, almost sweetly. “And also about how I feel. And how Paul feels.”

Sonny grew annoyed. “Why do you worry so much about Paul? I don’t get that. You barely knew him, ah, before.”

“He just has something that draws me to him. A vulnerability, I think. But I don’t yet know what it is,” Will replied. _That is true. And it just dawned on me. Maybe it is not the expectations thing._

_He sure has that right. I well remember how entranced I was with him. So confident and capable on the pitching mound. Cocky would not be too strong a word. But in person and romance, still cocky, but in a vulnerable kind of way. I did love that about him. And our relationship. It was almost like he was a three-footed stool and I got to be one of the feet. It was very rewarding. And I cast him away to chase after this three-footed stool. But with Will, it was more like I was two of the three feet. Will needed me more. And that too, was very rewarding. Am I chasing him now, to get that feeling back. And if so, what does that say about me?_

“Sonny,” Will said, waving his hands in front of Sonny’s face. “Where did you go?”

Sonny snapped out of it. “No where. Okay, I’ll try to talk to Paul. Right now, I’ve got to go to the mansion and get cleaned up to go to work.” He took one last sip of coffee and turned to leave. “Thanks for the coffee. It was just the way I like it.”

Will grabbed his arm and spoke earnestly. “Thank you, Sonny. I’m certain you were an excellent husband.”

Sonny just smiled sardonically.

Will shut the door behind him and smiled lustfully. _Oh boy. It is going to happen. I can feel it. And, I think Sonny and I are actually on a better footing. Making love last night was actually a good thing._


	3. Sprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny goes on a carnival ride. Will talks with Marlena. And Paul eats pancakes and takes selfies.

Sonny was once again in his bathroom looking into those mirrors at his reflection.

_Maybe I should diet and lose this fat roll. Hell, I’d never be able to climb a mountain now. Not with this core. You need a solid core for those mountains. And I clearly don’t have it. But do I have the will to change it after becoming suddenly single. I feel like I’ve been on a carnival ride for about six weeks now. The one that has four arms on both sides and they spin around while the entire thing is spinning around. That makes you dizzy and unfocused, and that is how I feel. How can I find the drive I need to get in shape? Who would I be doing it for?_

He finished pondering his body and focused on shaving. Then he entered his closet and tried to find a business outfit that was flattering.

_Just my luck. I have no good clothes. Good meaning flashy in this case. If you want to be the rose that gets picked, you have to stand out and be damn close to perfect._ He sighed. _Oh well._

He dressed in a navy suit and yellow shirt. And this time, he tucked in the shirt. _Who am I fooling? No one. Time to tuck._ So he did.

He then went downstairs and had a hard-boiled egg stuffed in a pita pocket with some honey mustard. The egg had been sliced by an egg mandolin. He carried that, and a new cup of coffee, as he was driven to work by the family chauffer.

Once at the office, he focused on work, but in the back of his mind, was Will’s request for him to speak with Paul. While eating lunch, which was an unappealing salad with diet dressing, he pondered Will’s request.

_Should I do it? For a brief moment, Will and I connected and for me, it was just like before. But for him, so he said, it was vanilla. Am I vanilla? I was his damn mentor. How can I, be vanilla? Nobody has ever said that to me. And now he wants Paul. I, more than anyone, get that Paul is an object of desire. And if Paul and I were friends, or at least on speaking terms, I probably would ask him. Hoping it would somehow bring Will back to me. But it is going to be hard enough to get him to see me, let alone for long enough to give him permission to have sex with Will._ He shook his head and upper body. _Just thinking about that gives me the Willies. Still, I think Paul always goes to Doug’s Place on Tuesday nights for karaoke, so I’ll just have to accidently go there tonight. Alone. Ssheesh! I’m dreading this. But it is for Will, so I’m doing it._

…..

Paul’s day had started better. When he and Aaron awoke they had a serious conversation that Paul was happy with and they had made plans for dinner. After Aaron left, he went for his morning run. Strangely though, on this morning, as he neared the end of his normal path, he spied the IHOP that had always been there. _Sonny and I went there once._ And that was all he needed. In minutes, he was being seated.

“Well now,” Sherry said, with sarcasm and cheerfulness, “I never thought I’d see you in here.”

Paul turned red. “What can I say? I just had a hankering.”

Sherry laughed. “You are in luck, Mr. Ball Player Man, it is all-you-can-eat week. You want regular or whole grain.” She leaned down way too close, “I’d go with regular. Whole grain is for shit.” She stood back up wearing a, dare I say it, shit-eating grin. “But that is just my opinion.”

Paul laughed and wrinkled his face just before answering. “I’ll go with original. If I’m going to eat junk food, I might as well have the best.”

“Darn tootin!” Sherry agreed adamantly. “What to drink?”

“Oh!” Paul said, sounding surprised. “I don’t think I want coffee or ice tea. How about a Dr. Pepper?”

“It’s your tummy,” Sherry said with a smile. “Anything else?”

“No, that should do,” Paul said, sounding suddenly sad.

“Alrighty then. I’ll be back lickety-split with your Dr. Pepper. And two minutes later with your pancakes. You get three to start and you go up from there.”

Paul nodded. “Got it! Thank you, Sherry”

Sherry rushed off and Paul took in his surroundings. He was surprised when three men planted themselves at his table. And also a bit fearful.

“Aren’t you Paul Narita,” one man loudly asked.

“I am,” Paul said confidently and with a smile. He found confidence and friendliness were always the best first approach. “And what can I do for you guys?”

“Tommy there,” the apparent leader said, “would love a blow job.”

Tommy yelped and turned red as a beet.

“Sorry,” Paul said, with masked uncertainty. “I don’t do those on Tuesday.”

Two of the guys howled with laughter. Tommy just sat there, still red.

The leader focused on Paul again. “We’re just messing with little Tommie there. No offense intended. We’ll let you eat in peace.”

“You had better,” Sherry barked, as she delivered Paul’s Dr. Pepper. “This is just about Salem’s only celebrity. Don’t scare him off.”

All three men tipped their hats. “Yes ma’am, Miss Sherry,” the leader said. “We’ve got asphalt to heave anyway.”

She turned and made a quick exit.

“Is that what you do?” Paul asked.

“Yes it is,” the leader answered back, straitening his back as he did.

Paul lifted up his Dr. Pepper and tipped it toward the men. “Well, I, for one, appreciate what you do.” He then took a sip. “Oh Dear God! This is awful. How do people drink this? Way too sweet.”

“Sherry!” Tommy yelled, drawing Paul’s attention. “Oh, sorry, sir,” Tommy said, going red again.

“Please,” Paul said. “Just call me Paul.”

Tommy looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.

“What’s up?” Sherry asked.

“I’m going to have to switch to ice tea,” Paul said. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Sherry replied. “Be right back with it.”

Paul turned his attention back to Tommy. He looked to be around 25. Odd, to be so shy at 25. “Would you like a selfie?” Paul asked. “I do do those on Tuesday.”

The leader smacked Tommy on the back and answered for Tommy. “He sure would. We all would.”

Paul stood. “Then let’s get em done. A single for each of you and then one group.”

The men’s eyes brightened. Especially Tommy’s. Everyone was patient and happy. Sherry brought Paul’s ice tea and his pancakes just as they were finishing.

“Tommy,” Paul said with a wink, “let me get one of you on my phone. And you give me your number and I’ll text it to ya.”

Tommy grew three inches taller. The leader and the other man were smart enough to be quiet.

Paul got the picture and number then watched them leave. He then immediately dug into his pancakes and ordered more.

On his second reorder he asked Sherry, “Is Tommy always so quiet and bashful?”

Sherry smirked and said, “Every time I’ve seen him. He is nice, though.” She smirked. “So are the other two for that matter.

Paul smiled at her. “Thank you, Sherry.” _I may have to take young Tommy out and see what his story is. He was cute too!_

…..

Will, meanwhile, was visiting his grandma Marlena.

“Why do you think you did it?” Marlena asked, having just been told that Will had had sex with Sonny.

Will, tried to look serious. He shrugged and answered thusly, “Honestly. I just wanted to shut him up. He was going on and on about how we had been so happy. And he was pressing me about why I’m so fascinated with Paul.”

“I see,” Marlena said. “I imagine that would shut him up. And give him other ideas. But how did the two of you get from Paul’s apartment to yours?”

Will cocked his head. “The kiss rather quickly turned genuine.” He nodded his head. “And rather passionate.”

Marlena looked askew. “For Sonny or for you?”

“Surprisingly, for me,” Will answered. “Sonny has always been primed for sex with me.” He smiled as he looked at his grandmother/counselor. “Sorry to be crass.”

Marlena laughed and then said, “Believe me, I’ve heard worse. Much worse. But let’s focus on your feelings.

“That is the routine,” Will said, rolling his right hand.

“How did you get to your apartment? And, that was time enough for you to cool off and stop the interlude. Why didn’t you?”

Will drew in a chest full of air before answering. “I drove my car. His driver drove him. And frankly, I wanted to give in to him and get it over with. The kiss had been, ah, energizing; shall we say. And he is and was my husband. And, even though he has been pushy, I do recognize that he has been nice to me and patient. So, when I saw him jump out of his limo, all smiles, I just couldn’t tell him no.”

“I see. And for you, you wanted to also,” Marlena pressed.

Will gave her his Cheshire cat smile. “I am a healthy young man, Grandma. And I haven’t yet gotten satisfaction from Paul. So…”

Marlena nodded her head. “I see.”

“You know you say that a lot,” Will teased.

Marlena shrugged. “Comes with the job.”

Will laughed briefly.

“Okay, so, you spent the entire night with Sonny. Did you feel a connection? Or, perhaps, remember anything? Or even just Deja vu?”

“The only thing different from my Memphis hook-ups was staying with Sonny for a long time. When I was with Susan, I had to squeeze sex in when I could. So, I was constantly worried about time. If you get my drift.”

“I do,” Marlena confirmed with a nod.

Will continued, “and as for a connection. There may have been something buried deep down that tried to seep out. But nothing earth shattering.”

“And why are you so taken with Paul?”

“Wow!” Will yelped. “Subject change.”

Marlena smiled. “I do that sometimes.”

“I know. Tools of the trade. Right?”

She just nodded.

“I’ve asked myself that. I’ve told Paul and Sonny several times that it is just the fact that he is the only one in town who expects nothing from me. But…” Will drifted into his thoughts.

Marlena pulled him back out. “That is not entirely true. I take it.”

“No. It is not. Obviously, Paul is a hunk of manhood. There is that attraction. But I think I’m drawn to him because of the way he responded to my return. He and Sonny were going to get married. And then suddenly I’m alive again and Sonny, so I’ve gathered, was all about me. He pretty much dumped Paul. On their wedding day, even. I don’t get how Sonny could do that to someone he supposedly loved. And I don’t get the grace with which Paul has handled the situation. One behavior I see as selfish and cruel. And the other, I see as almost divine and obviously, sexy as hell. How’s that for an answer?”

Marlena turned it around on him. “You tell me?”

“That is not fair,” Will teased.

“Just trying to help,” Marlena rejoined, with a smile.

“I don’t remember the old Sonny. I just have this guy in my face all the time, and the only thing I really know about him is that he just dumped the love of his life in a heartless manner. On the other hand, we have sexy, gracious Paul. Who would you pick?”

“I get it,” Marlena said. “Let me ask you this. Do you think you are capable of making good decisions when you are missing a few years of your life?”

“Clearly remembering those years would help me make better decisions and assessments of people. No argument there. But, do you think I’m making bad decisions?”

“Let’s not use the word bad.”

Will smirked at her.

“Suppose you do get with Paul, what do you want from him?”

“I don’t understand. Isn’t it clear I want to have sex with him.”

“That is clear. But, long-term. Is he just a one-night stand, or, do you want to date him and possibly enter a committed relationship?”

“Good Lord, Grandma,” Will shouted, as he stood and paced the room. “I don’t know. Do I have to know? Can’t it just unfold as it does?”

“Sure, sure,” Marlena said in comforting tones. “My point was going to be this. I’ll just ask you to ponder it. Let’s say you get with Paul and it turns serious, then suddenly your memory returns. What happens then?”

Will opened his mouth to shout back his answer, but changed his mind. “You are good. Really good.”

“Thank you. But I’m trying extra hard with you, because I love you.”

“And I may love you too,” Will shot back. “Both now and then.”

Marlena rose and hugged him. This time he returned the hug with vigor. He then left pondering his ability to make informed decisions.


	4. Please, May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlena talks with John about Will. Sonny makes dinner plans with someone new. Paul rethinks his dinner plans and welcomes Will into his bed.

John Black entered his home to find Marlena sitting in the recliner with her head back. No TV or music or anything was playing. He became immediately concerned.

“What is wrong?” he asked as he sat beside her.

She sighed. “Oh hey! I’m just worried about Will. I think I gave him bad advice.”

John looked at her with puzzlement. “Can you share?”

Marlena moved the recliner to a more upright position. “Since he is family, I will. But it stays between us.”

John nodded and gave a husky “of course.”

“We were talking about his ability to make sound decisions. And I told him he basically didn’t have the ability with so much of his life missing. But now, I’m thinking I was wrong.”

“Because?” John prodded.

“If he doesn’t make any decisions then he will be in limbo. Possibly for the rest of his life. That is no way to live.”

“I agree with that,” John said. “Do you want my opinion?”

Marlena made intense eye contact. “Of course I do!”

“Just tell him to be honest about his memory loss. You know, to those who come into his life.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Marlena proclaimed. “I think I’ll call him right now.”

John smiled. “Not before I give you a kiss.”

Marlena smiled too. “But of course.”

After getting that kiss and making lunch plans, she called Will. “Oh good, you answered.”

“You caught me at a good time. I’m doing nothing. It is too cold to go outside for long, so I’m just sitting at my computer, shopping online for shit I probably don’t need.”

“Sounds like fun. Listen, I think I gave you bad advice earlier about your ability to make decisions,” she said earnestly.

“Funny! I have been thinking the same thing,” Will sort of joked. “I have to make decisions. Every minute of every day. Everybody does.”

“Exactly,” Marlena concurred. “And for those people that become special in your life, just be honest about your memory loss.”

Will nodded but it went unseen. “Okay. That sounds fair.”

“Especially since we don’t know if it will ever return. I’m sorry I gave you bad advice before. Sometimes I do that,” she teased.

Will laughed. “That is hard to believe. But, no problem. All is forgiven.”

Marlena laughed. “Okay then, get back to your shopping.”

“I will. There is a metal peacock that would look great on my bedroom wall. Don’t you think?”

“Oh my! I’ll just keep mum. If that is okay?”

“Alright then. Talk to you later,” Will pleasantly said.

Marlena hung up smiling and relieved. No harm done.

 

Over at Kiriakis Shipping, Sonny had just finished a budget meeting. As he was gathering his things, a line accountant named Watson Derby approached him. Sonny smiled at him and said, “What’s up?”

They made eye contact and held it.

Watson answered Sonny’s question. “I hope this isn’t an overstep, Mr. Kiriakis, but I wanted to offer my services as a dining companion if you were ever in need of one.”

_Geesh! I wasn’t expecting that. But he is cute and a darn good accountant. But am I ready to date again. I hadn’t even thought about it. It would be nice to have someone to unwind with. And maybe Will would get jealous if they see me dating. Or Paul, even. I think I’ll do it._

“First off,” Sonny said all friendly like, “call me Sonny when we talk personal stuff. Mr. Kiriakis when it is business or there are others around. Got it?”

Watson smiled. “Got it. And I’d like to offer my sincere sympathy for your recent romantic events.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Events! That is an understatement. But I don’t want to go there now. So, I’ll just say thank you. And I would like to take you up on your dinner invite. That is what it was, right?”

Watson nodded. “Very much!”

“How about tonight?” Sonny said. “I need to speak with Paul, one of my ex’es, about a matter. He hangs out at Doug’s Place on Karaoke night. Say 7pm?”

“Sounds great. Shall I meet you there?” Watson asked.

“If you like,” Sonny replied, “or I can pick you up in my big silver limo.”

Watson’s eyes sparkled at the thought of that. “I’d love to be picked up.”

Sonny laughed. “Let me get my personal cell phone and we can exchange vitals.”

And so they did.

When Sonny got back to his office he was all smiles. _That was nice. Never thought I’d be doing that again. But I liked it. And it was so easy. And Watson seems to be a quality person. I think I’m good._

 

At 3pm that afternoon Paul was lying down on his bed; dressed only in a red tank top and matching boxer briefs. The pancakes had given him a headache.

_Why did I do that? All that sugar. I feel like crap and it is my own fault. And I’ve got to meet Aaron at Doug’s Place in four hours. I really don’t want to go. Not feeling like this. But if I felt good, I would go. Dating is medicine in this situation. And sometimes we don’t want to take our medicine. So I will force myself. I just hope I can keep myself from falling into old habits. I don’t want to be Pick-up Paul anymore._

He got up and soaked his wash rag in ice water then climbed back into bed. And he was no sooner settled, when the doorbell rang. He grumbled as he padded into the living room to answer it. He looked through the peephole. _Great! Will again._

“What can I do for you?” Paul said, as he opened the door.

Will pushed his way in by ducking under Paul’s right arm and immediately assessed the homeowner. “Criminy! You look like shit. Super-hot shit, but still shit. Are you sick?”

Paul was only half listening. He, zombie-like, shut the door and wandered back into his bedroom. Ignoring Will’s presence, he replanted his wash cloth and stretched out.

_What do I do? He seems compliant, but the man is obviously hurting. I don’t want to make that worse. Still, look at that magnificent specimen of the human male. That is hard to ignore. I know. I’ll be respectful._ “Can I sit?” Will asked

“Can I stop you?” Paul replied without looking at Will.

“What is wrong?” Will asked, as he climbed onto the other side of the bed.

“Too much sugar for breakfast. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I imagine you were trying to put a band aid on your emotional boo boo,” Will joked. “And I am truly sorry for my part in that.”

Paul lifted up the wash cloth and opened one eye. “What do you want, Will?”

_Good Lord! What an opening! Be respectful. Be respectful._ “I was going to tell you the latest between Sonny and me, but I’m thinking I should wait. I don’t want to make you more miserable.”

_He sounds sincere. And, despite what I said, I do want to keep up with both their lives_. “Just spit it out.”

“Sonny and I had sex last night and we spent the whole night together,” Will said cheerfully.

“And that means?” Paul prodded.

_He said to spit it out, so I will._ “I made him happy and in return he has given you permission to make me happy. If you want to, that is?” Will started bouncing up and down. “So, do you want to? Huh! Huh! Do you? Do you?”

“Stop, please,” Paul begged.

Will obliged. “Oh! Sorry! Here, put yourself between my legs and. I’ll massage your neck and head and I guarantee you’ll feel better.” Will settled into position.

Paul took off the wash cloth and focused on Will. _Is he serious? Looks like it. Oh, what the hell._ “Please know, I’m not encouraging you by doing this.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Will said, “I get that.” He helped pull Paul into the cradle his body made. Will started with his temples. “How does that feel?”

“Pretty darn good,” Paul replied with surprise. _I actually do like this._

“So, do you want to get it on. Not now, of course. I know you are not feeling well. But, maybe we could schedule it.” Will asked hopefully.

Paul tried laughing, but it hurt too much. “Schedule a time to have sex with you because your husband has given permission. First off, I don’t need Sonny’s permission and neither do you. You two are legally separated now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” Will confirmed, as he moved his hands to the upper neck. “The permission is intended to assuage your guilt. Sonny doesn’t want you feeling bad over this. I know he hasn’t treated you nicely, but he does love you.”

“But he loves you more,” Paul spoke bluntly.

“And I’m sorry about that. But, I want you, Paul. I’ve made no secret of that. I can’t promise anything. Obviously. Who knows when I’ll get my memory back. But it wouldn’t be empty sex for me. Something about the graciousness of your heart, really gets me in my heart.”

“Glad to know it is not my rocking body,” Paul teased.

Will moved his massage to the base of his neck. “Oh, make no mistake. Me likey that too.”

“I don’t know why I ate those pancakes,” Paul said, purposefully changing the subject. “I don’t want to lose my core. My grandfather told me life is so much harder, as you age, when you lose your core. Sonny, has nearly lost his.”

“He has,” Will agreed. “We need to get him on an exercise regimen.”

“Somebody does. But I’m not sure it is me. This is a secret, but I’m rather quickly falling out of love with Sonny. Did I just say that out loud?”

“You did,” Will confirmed. “But my lips are sealed. Want me to do your shoulders?” Will asked.

“If you want,” Paul conceded.

“Is your headache better?” Will asked.

“I think it is,” Paul said. “You have magic hands.”

Will smiled. “Thank you, but I’m just trying to help.”

Paul laughed again – this time louder. “Perhaps, but basically you are trying to get in my good graces. Don’t try and fool me. You can’t.”

Will bent down close to Paul’s ear. “Okay then, is it working?”

“Perhaps,” Paul teased. _The real answer is yes, but I can’t tell him that._

_It’s working. He just doesn’t want to admit it._

“You need to go. I have to get ready for my date with Aaron,” Paul said, pushing himself up with the help of Will’s thighs.

Will noticed the bulge in Paul’s underwear. “I could massage that. It wouldn’t take too long.”

Paul stood and adjusted his bulge in a teasing manner. “I’m tired of fighting it, Will. Come over tomorrow for lunch and …”

“Afternoon delight,” Will sang. “I’m here.”

Paul smiled and arched his brows. “I’m assuming you want a kiss. You seem to like those.”

“Boy and how! Yeehaw!” Will jumped up, forcefully embraced Paul, and gave an enduring and meaningful kiss.

_Wow! This dude can really suck face!_

Ten minutes later Will was rushing back to his apartment so he could take care of a rising problem. Paul, on the other hand, was all smiles and lying back down on his bed. His headache was gone, but he had other things to ponder now.


	5. He's With That Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three guys all dine and make connections at Doug's Place.

Paul was already seated on the left side of the restaurant/nightspot when Aaron arrived. He noticed Aaron right away. He stood as his date approached. Any hesitation about this date evaporated. He was all smiles now.

They gave the customary welcome hug and shook hands longer than they needed to. Aaron, too, was all smiles as they seated themselves.

Paul spoke first. “I have to say you clean up nice. Plum purple is one of my favorite colors and it looks great on you. And I love the bold choice of a lime green shirt.”

Aaron turned all red and muttered, “I have purple pants that match the jacket, but I wasn’t bold enough to wear those, so I went with the black.”

Paul arched his brows and nodded. “I like the choice of black. Purple pants may be a tad too much. Seriously, you look awesome.”

“Thank you,” pink Aaron said. “You look awesome too. But then, you always do. I love you in that gold sweater and hunter green shirt. And the tans slacks go very well.”

“Thank you!” Paul replied. “Now, what would you like to drink?”

“I’d love a Blue Moon. I’m not into mixed drinks yet.”

“I understand,” Paul said. “One second.” Paul made a loud shrill whistling sound and their server, a tall blond guy dressed all in black, came running.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Narita,” Merrick said. “What can I get you?”

“One Blue Moon for my companion here,” Paul stated forcefully. “You know what, make it two. I’ll try one myself.”

“Coming right up,” Merrick said as he scooted away.

“I hope you don’t mind but I ordered the combo appetizer platter for us,” Paul said, looking again at his dining companion and noting he wasn’t Sonny Kiriakis.

Aaron swept his dark brown bangs to the side. “Sounds good. What about the entrée’s?”

“Not yet ordered. I didn’t know if you were a fish, chicken, or beef kind-of-guy,” Paul stated and then laughed.

Aaron joined in the laughter.

Merrick came back with the two Blue Moons and the appetizer platter. “Here we go gentlemen? Now you let me know if anything is not to your liking Mr. Narita. I’ll get it replaced right away. Ms. Chloe said to do so.”

“Thank you,” Paul said. “But it looks fine. Don’t you think Aaron?”

Aarons eyes lite up. The platter was huge and piled high. And Merrick was clearly giving Paul the celebrity treatment. The grocery clerk was not used to this.

“Aaron?” Paul repeated.

Aaron looked up at Paul. “What? Yes?”

Paul snickered. “I was just saying this looks great.”

Aaron widened his eyes even more, causing Merrick to roll his, but that went unseen. “It sure does. I don’t think I’ll need an entrée after digging into those.”

“Then we’ll have no entrée order for now, Merrick,” Paul said, as he collected Aaron’s menu, combined it with his, and handled them back to a now disgruntled, but hiding it, Merrick.

“I’ll check back in a few then,” Merrick said, with a false smile.

Just as they dug into the appetizers, Sonny and Watson walked in. The host immediately stated “Ah, Mr. Kiriakis, we have your reservation at the ready. Your table is right this way.” They started walking toward the right side of the restaurant/nightspot.

Sonny, of course, immediately spotted Paul, but he was not prepared to see him with a handsome young dining companion. And they were both all smiles.

“What is it, Sonny?” Watson whispered, as they walked behind the host.

Sonny looked at Watson. “That is Paul, over there in the gold sweater. He sure got over me quick.”

Watson glanced back at Paul. “He is a looker, alright.”

“Here you go gentlemen?” the host said as he pulled out one chair.

Sonny sat in it and Watson was left to seat himself on the opposite side of the table.

“Would you like to start with a cocktail?” the host asked.

“I would just like a house Sangria,” Sonny said. “And whatever he wants.”

The host looked to Watson.

Watson sort of threw up his arms. “I’ll have the same.”

The host gave him a smile. “Your server will be Merrick, and he’ll bring those Sangria’s right over.”

When Sonny didn’t answer, Watson did. “Thank you very much.”

The host smiled quickly and left.

Watson looked at Sonny, who was staring at Paul and his date. _Is he going to do that all night? If so, he won’t be much fun. It won’t have been worth signing that fricken form in HR just before leaving. How insulting, signing a form saying we are both pursuing a personal relationship of our own free will. He is not doing much pursuing. But, I’m not done yet!_ He reached over and gently touched Sonny’s sleeve.

Sonny turned to face him. “What?”

“I was just wondering if I was going to get any of your attention tonight,” Watson said, wearing his most pristine face and showing just a bit of indignation.

_Geesh, Sonny! Get it together._ He smiled. “But, of course.”

The server arrived and greeted them. “Good evening. My name is Merrick and I’ll be your server tonight. I have your drinks here. Are you ready to order anything?” He was all smiles, as he angled for a good tip.

“Starters?” Sonny asked Watson.

Watson replied, “If you like?”

Sonny was about to order something when Paul saw him. He was up and out of his seat without any explanation. Watson and Merrick just watched him go.

Watson then said to Merrick. “I guess we aren’t ready yet.”

Merrick felt sorry for Watson, but didn’t show it. “Ok. When you need me just get my attention if I haven’t checked back by then.”

“Thank you,” Watson said. He then alternating his focus on Sonny and the menu.

Over at Paul’s table, Sonny was just arriving. “Can we talk a moment at the bar?”

“I know what you want,” Paul said. “No need. I don’t feel guilty.” Paul flipped up his hands. “See. No guilt.” Paul said flippantly. “Now, can you leave. You are interrupting my date with the charming young Aaron here. And…” Paul strained to look around Sonny. “You’ve left yours all alone.”

Sonny looked at Aaron, then at Watson. _So, I have. Shit! That was so rude. But, I’ll make it up_. He gave Watson the one second please symbol. Watson nodded back. He then turned back to Paul. “He knows I needed to talk to you.”

Aaron broke into the conversation. “It’s okay. Go talk, if you want.”

Paul told Aaron ‘thank you’ with his eyes. He then got up and followed Sonny to an empty spot at the bar. “Make it quick, Sonny?”

“Why are you so rude to me? I’ve lost you and Will. Don’t I mean anything to you anymore?” Sonny asked. Shit! That is not what I had planned to say.

Paul widened his eyes and said simply, “Really!”

“I know, I know. Way out of line. My emotions are all over the place these days,” Sonny offered as an excuse.

“That is not my problem anymore. Let’s talk Will. He told me you gave your permission for me to bed him. I’m assuming that is true?” _Keep calm and focused._

“Its true,” Sonny admitted. “He wants you bad. And maybe not in a one-night kind of way.”

“I know that,” Paul said, as he looked into Sonny’s face. _Criminy, the guy looks miserable. But, I’m not going to respond to that. Well, maybe a little._ Now look. “I don’t need your permission, technically. But, because of what we once meant to each other, and because I know you love Will, I’ll just say I appreciate you giving it.”

Sonny looked at Paul like he was about to cry. And Paul knew it, but didn’t want to see or handle it. That would break him again. “I’ll just say, thank you, and go back to my date.”

Sonny sighed as Paul left.

Watson, seeing Sonny just standing there, went to retrieve his date. Just as Will arrived. “Well, what a co-winky-dink. Hey there, Sonny. Who’s this?” he asked as Watson protectively and purposefully waisted Sonny.

Watson’s touch brought Sonny back. He patted Watson’s left hand. “This is my date. Watson Derby. Watson this is my ex, Will Horton.”

Watson nodded at Will and said, “Mr. Horton.”

Will looked at Watson, then Sonny. “You sure moved on quick. I wasn’t really expecting that, but I’m happy for you.”

“It is just a date, Will,” Sonny said. “Watson works at Titan.”

“Ut oh!” Will teased. “Dating from the office pool can be tricky.”

“We’ve got that covered,” Sonny said. Then he looked lovingly at Watson. “Haven’t we, Hun?”

Watson surprised both Will and Sonny and the onlooking Paul by giving Sonny a gentle kiss. Will and Paul both got shivers running up and down their spines.

_What the heck have I done? Get it together, Sonny. “_ We should get back to our table,” Sonny said.

“Of course,” Will said. “I just came in for a drink. “Go. Eat. Drink. Be Merry!”

This time Sonny led Watson back to their table and even pulled out his chair for him.

Watson was pleased, and it showed. He said, “Why, thank you!”

“And thank you,” Sonny said, “for saving me there and understanding about Paul.

“Now Paul is the one you were going to marry, right?” Watson asked.

Sonny nodded. “Yes.”

_Wrong topic. This guy really has some hurt stored up. And mixed up emotions. Choose something else to talk about._ “I did go to HR and sign that document. So, as I understand it, we are free to form whatever kind of relationship we want,” Watson said, with extra happiness – hoping Sonny would catch some of it.

“I’m sorry you had to do that,” Sonny noted. “If it makes you feel any better I had to also. Dating in the office pond, so to speak, happens, but since you are not a direct report to me, we should be fine now.”

Watson smiled. “I understand the why.” He reached over and laid his hand atop Sonny’s. “If it helps you, I have found you fascinating for some time. Years, probably. That’s my dirty little secret.”

Sonny laughed. “I hope I don’t disappoint you. And I’m sorry I’m not better company. I may not be ready to date. But, I guess I do need some new friends. So, maybe we can go slow.”

“Whatever you want or need,” Watson said. “Personally, anyway.”

Sonny laughed. “So, tell me about yourself. Maybe I’ll form a dirty little secret.”

Watson smiled. “I sure hope so. We come from Philadelphia and before that, Ireland. But I don’t remember any of that. I’m the last of the Derbys, and it kills my parents. The fact that I’m gay, I mean. Their pain makes me sad, but what can I do?

Sonny snorted laughter that time. “Well, you could get a woman pregnant and have her psycho boyfriend kidnap you both just as she goes into labor. And the woman ends up killing her ex. Goes to prison and leaves the child with you and your gay partner.”

Watson looked at Sonny with questioning eyes. “Did that really happy?”

“Sure did. I’m one of the gay partners and the man at the bar, in the royal blue shirt, is the other.”

“So, you have a kid? Watson asked.

“Emotionally, yes. But legally, I’m not sure at the moment. The three of us just have a non-legal agreement to share Ariana. My girl. She is four. And cute as a button.”

Watson leaned forward, “Who is the mother?”

Sonny leaned forward too. “Gabi Hernandez. Yes, the woman behind GabiChic.”

“Damn! You have lead quite the interesting life.”

_I sure have._ “If you only knew.”

Watson curled his finger and beckoned Sonny closer. “We have time. May I kiss you?”

_Oh man! Yes! And I hope Paul and Will see it and eat their hearts out._ He pointed to his lips. “My lips are ready, willing, and able.”

Watson laughed briefly before locking Sonny’s lips to his own.

On the other side of the restaurant, Paul did witness the event. _Will you look at that? Sonny moves darn fast. I guess he always has and I just overlooked it. His date is cute too. But then, so is mine. Oh shit! Is that Will coming over here. I hope he doesn’t blurt out anything about tomorrow._

“Hey Handsome,” Will said, as he pulled out an empty chair and planted himself at the table.

“Will,” Paul said. “We can speak tomorrow at lunch. Right now, I’m with Aaron. Aaron, this is Will Horton.”

“Oh my God! You are the dead guy, come back to life,” Aaron said.

Will smiled broadly. “That would be me. And who are you? In general, not in Paul’s life.”

“I’m just a grocery clerk. Last name is Lamplighter.”

“Really?” Will muttered. “That is an unusual name.”

“Old family name. From England, then Philadelphia,” Aaron said. “I was at Paul’s apartment the other night while you and that guy over there were arguing with him.”

“That was you, huh?”

“What did you want Will?” Paul asked. _I’ve got to get rid of Will._

“I just wanted to say Hi,” Will replied. “So, Hi! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

Paul gave him a sincere smile, while noticing that his member had been awakened.

“Later, Aaron Lamplighter,” Will said, tipping his drink to the guy.

Aaron watched him go back to the bar. _What an interesting man._

Paul too, had his eyes on Will. _Does everything Will does, excite me?_

“So, you have a date with him tomorrow?” Aaron asked.

“Lunch,” Paul admitted. “We’re not a couple, yet? I hope you don’t mind.”

“Paul,” Aaron said somberly. “No worries there. I’m just happy you gave me this much of yourself. In truth, I’d like to go with you as far as possible. But, it is clear your heart is elsewhere.”

Paul tried to laugh off that comment. “Do you know body language, or something?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I just got into a habit of watching men interact. You know, so I could ask them out without getting a black eye or obscenities yelled at me.”

“That is part of the package, isn’t it?” Paul said with a sigh.

“It is. So, back to safer things, what do you do now?”

And so, went Paul’s evening. He and Sonny both ended up doing the same thing; Getting to know new gay men. While at the bar, Will was watching both couples, unaware that someone was watching him.

When the lounge acts started, Will had much of the restaurant to himself.

“Looks like you are the odd man out,” Merrick said, as he sidled up next to Will.

Will had seen him serving both couples. But Merrick also still had on his server outfit. He smiled at Merrick. “Yes it does. And I am for the moment. But neither Sonny or Paul are serious about their dates. Not yet anyway. Paul’s date is too young for him. And Sonny’s date is a bit over eager. Sonny likes to be in charge. He was always on the verge of being a control freak when we dated. And I bet you I can tell you what drink he ordered tonight?”

Merrick was stunned by Will’s openness. “I’ll take that bet.” He then changed his voice to seductive and said, “But what does the winner get?”

Will laughed, smiled, and arched one elbow. “An obedient servant for the night.”

“Damn dude!” Merrick said. “You just cut right to heart of things, don’t you?”

“Why bother with the small talk. We both know why you chatted me up. And, I don’t mind at all. Cause you look pretty darn good in that uniform.”

Merrick leaned close. “I look even better out of it.”

“Do you now? Okay. Let’s play. Sonny had the house Sangria and followed it up with a couple of Sprites.”

“Right on the money,” Merrick admitted. “I sure hope you aren’t into S&M.”

Will laughed before downing the rest of his drink. “Relax, ah, what is your name?”

“Merrick.”

Will elongated his face as he nodded. “Me likey. That is a cool name.”

“Thank you. I’m rather attached to it.”

“Shall we get out of here?” Will asked.

“I’m off the clock, so, ah, your place or mine?”

“My place, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll follow you then. I have a car outside.”

“Okay, let’s get this show a going,” Will teased.

Merrick shouldered Will as they walked to their cars. “Now, don’t lose me. I’d hate to have to go home alone.”

Will gave him a quick kiss. “As would I? I’ll go slow.”

“Just for the car part, I hope,” Merrick teased.

Will just laughed.

 

Later at Paul’s apartment, he and Aaron, entwined and kissing, backed into the bedroom. When they bumped into the bed, they fall onto it.

Paul looks deeply into Aaron’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. I like you, Paul. And I’m young, I admit that, but I know there are no promises. Tonight is just two people meeting their physical needs.”

“Two people that like each other,” Paul added. “I like you too. But, you are right, I’m not thinking about the future. Of me, us, or anyone else. I’m just enjoying being with you tonight.”

“Well said,” Aaron confirmed with a huge smile. “What say we get our clothes off?”

Paul stood up and pulled Aaron up off the bed as well. “I say yes. Sex is so much better naked.”

Aaron laughed. “So true!”

 

And in Hotel Salem, Watson and Sonny, were just entering a room.

“I hope you don’t mind a hotel,” Sonny said. “I live with a ton of other Kiriakises and you have two roommates.”

“So this is better,” Watson said. “We can let our hair down and go wild.”

Sonny laughed. “Figuratively speaking. Neither of us have long hair.”

“I never did,” Watson said, as he reflected on his younger days. “Did you?”

“Maybe a little longer. But I was into mountain climbing during high school and for about four years after that. And long hair just gets in the way. So, I guess I never did.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with a man that summited Mt. Everest,” Watson said reverently. “That is mind bending.”

“For me too,” Sonny said. “The further I get from having actually done it, the more I can’t believe I did that. It was fricken hard.”

Watson moved close to Sonny and rubbed his cock through his underwear. “Was it as hard as this?”

“Way harder,” Sonny said with a smile. “Sorry!” He laughed.

“No problem. I’m sure it is hard enough to summit Mt. Watson.”

Sonny laughed hard. “You have an interesting sense of humor.”

“I’m hoping you find me interesting in many ways. I certainly do you.”

“We’re going slow,” Sonny said quickly, “Remember?”

“Don’t worry, Sonny. I remember. I’m just letting you know I have hope for us.”

_I’m beginning to worry about this. Is he possibly, a stalker type. Best to pour some more cold water on it. Just to be sure._ “Yes, but you do understand, I have no idea how much time it will take for me to get back to desiring a close relationship.”

“I understand. Really, I do. But, when we are together. Sex will now be part of our relationship. Right?”

Sonny smiled. _What the hell!_ “Yes. It sure will.” He latched onto Watson cock. “Let’s get these off and climb into that bed, eh?”

“You mean like this?” Watson said. Removing his underwear and jumping into the bed within seconds.

“Something like that. Yes!” Sonny mimicked Watson’s actions.

They collided into each other and things got heated right off. Several summits were reached in the next few hours.


	6. Can it be this Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Watson bond and plan to continue their relationship. Will wakes up alone, but is eager for the rest of his day. Paul and Aaron share a passionate goodbye. Paul and Will have lunch and realize their lust.

Will woke up slowly. He looked around his room and took silent inventory. _My room. My space. My life. My decisions_. He looked fondly at the empty pillow beside him. _This is so great. Wild sex with a handsome, bold, but virtual stranger and he leaves right after. Could it be any better?_

He stretched his arms and smiled to nobody but himself. He kicked off the covers and stretched his legs. _And today, in just 3 hours, I get to have lunch and more sex with Paul Narita. It was so great the first time so I’m certain that this time it will be just as fantastic. There is just one little problem. I think I want more than sex with him. And I know he is ready for a long-term relationship. Even though he just got dumped at the altar. I can see it in his eyes. It’s funny, when I interviewed him for that article, three years ago, there was so much playfulness and merriment and lust and cunning, in his eyes. Now, I don’t see any of it. But, I’m going to bring it back. Or try to._

_The only problem is do I tell him I have my memory back before, after, or not at all? I just don’t know. No one seems to have picked up on my slip ups yet and I can pretend it came back at any time. No one really needs to know the real moment it came back. But, I’ll figure it out. Play it by ear, so to speak._

He popped up out of the bed. _Right now, I’ve got to shower and get ready. I want to be perfect for this date. Absolutely perfect._

 

Paul woke up to find Aaron propped up on one elbow and smiling at him like he was a piece of that yellow cake with chocolate frosting. A smile formed on Paul’s face as his wits gathered themselves in his brain.

“It is 9 and I know you have a lunch date with Will, so I’ll get going. I just wanted to say thank you. The entire night was magical for me.” Aaron leaned in and kissed Paul one last time.

“Aaron,” Paul said, “I thank you too. You were there for me when I needed somebody. And, you are a gentle and loving soul. And I’ve no complaints about the sex. The guys you end up dating are going to be very lucky indeed.”

Aaron snickered. “Thank you, Paul. They will have a lot to measure up to.”

Paul snickered in response. “Listen, I don’t know where this thing with Will is going, if anywhere, but I still need friends. I imagine we’ll get together every now and then, if you don’t mind.”

“Not for sex, though. Right?”

“Probably not,” Paul replied honestly.

Aaron smiled and arched his brows briefly. “I don’t imagine I can get one for the road.”

_What the hell!_ “That can be arranged,” Paul teased. “Come here you. Tell me what you want?”

“To bottom for you,” Aaron whispered. “I love feeling you inside me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Paul replied. _I rather like that too._

It took Aaron another hour to make his reluctant exit. And though Paul was really touched by their time together, he immediately started preparing for Will’s arrival.

 

Around noon, Watson showed up in Sonny’s office for a planned joint lunch.

“Hey sexy,” Watson said, when the door was safely shut. “Can I get a kiss?”

Sonny immediately pulled him into a passionate embrace and kissed him several times. “How was that?”

“No complaints,” Watson replied.

“Now,” Sonny began as they got seated, “we have to be very careful here at work. I can’t show favoritism or any of the passion I may feel. And you can’t either. You understand that, right?”

“Relax Sonny,” Watson said. “I understand this is a work environment. But at some point, people are going to figure it out.”

“That is okay. We just can’t give them any fuel to argue that I’m treating you special.”

“Okay,” Watson said. “So, what’s on the menu?”

“A salad with grilled chicken and a bowl of fruit.” Sonny smirked, “Sorry, I’m trying to lose a few pounds.”

“We could go to the gym together. If you need motivation or moral support,” Watson offered.

_Is that a good idea? Do I need moral support? Can I use the gym that my other employees do? I think not._ “I prefer not to use that gym. I’ll use the one at the mansion. I’m kind of a young CEO and I think I need to maintain a professional distance,” Sonny said.

Watson laughed. “You mean from us peons.”

“I guess. Sorry if that sounds snobbish.”

Watson nodded as he took a bite of salad. After swallowing it, he said, “This is good. This came from our cafeteria?”

“Yep!” Sonny mumbled, working on his own bite.

“Have we started something, here? You know, between us?” Watson asked.

“I don’t mean to sound blasé, but I’m trying to,” Sonny responded. “But, just so you know, sometimes it may seem forced. I’m still hurting over the two great loves of my life rejecting me.”

“But you rejected Paul. As I know the story,” Watson pointed out.

Sonny nodded. “I did. I thought I could work things out with Will. But, he doesn’t remember me. And, for some strange reason, he wants Paul.”

“Well, let me know how I can help. If you want me close at times, then I’ll be close. If you want distance, then I’ll give that. Just tell me what you need.” Watson tried to hold Sonny’s gaze to reinforce his offer, but Sonny couldn’t hold the gaze. It felt too intimate.

“I will,” Sonny finally said. “But, what about you? Do you have a great love lost story in your background?”

“Yes, but he didn’t reject me. He was murdered,” Watson said solemnly.

“Murdered?” Sonny said. “Okay, you’ve got to tell me that story.”

“His name was Preston. Preston Whitley. I met him in college my freshman year. And we were almost instantly hot and heavy. Life was good for us. You know, feeling the rush of new love. And being ourselves. The problem was his father. He didn’t want a gay son and he told Preston not to come home during summer break. Preston was hurt, deeply, so we planned to stay at college and take classes to get our degrees faster. His father didn’t like that idea either. What we didn’t know was that his father had been watching us. You know, like stalking. We had no idea. And Preston’s mother didn’t either. But anyway, one bright and sunny day we were walking hand-in-hand down the street, on the sidewalk, and suddenly his father zooms up and mows us down. Preston died. I didn’t. End of story.”

Sonny reached over and clasped Watson’s arm. “My God! That is a terrible tragedy. It makes mine seem trivial. I’m so sorry Watson. Very, very sorry.”

“Thank you. I don’t like to talk about it. Preston’s family wouldn’t talk to me. And his father went to prison, probably for the rest of his life. I grieved until Christmas that year. It happened in June. And, for some reason, at Christmas, I just decided to focus on my life and get my degree. So, that is what I did. I didn’t date for the rest of college.”

“So then, we both need each other. Yes?”

Watson nodded. “Yes.”

Sonny got up and kissed Watson. “I probably shouldn’t have done that here at work. But I needed to.”

Watson smiled. “And I need to return it.”

 

In Paul’s apartment, right at noon, he heard Will’s knock. His heart skipped a few beats as he opened the door.

“Don’t you look nice,” they both said, almost in unison.

“Come in,” Paul added.

Will strutted in, checking Paul out as he did. Paul did the same to him.

“Damn! Purple suits you,” Will said. “And I love the Henley shirt. Are those three buttons undone to entice me?”

Paul acted bashful. “Perhaps! And you look fine as well. I don’t recall seeing you in Hunter green before. And with buttons. Even on the collar. Are you dressed to impress?”

“Perhaps!” Will repeated.

“Well,” Paul continued, “if you are. It worked. I like the cords too. The tan really goes with your shirt. And I think I want a pair. Where did you buy them?”

“Lacy’s. Off the square. I’ll take you shopping if you want? And may I say you fill out your black jeans really, really well.”

“Thank you! Please, sit. Lunch is ready,” Paul stated as he shut and locked the front door. He then rushed to pull out Will’s chair.

Will paused and found Paul’s piercing eyes. “A gentleman. I’m impressed.”

“I try,” Paul replied.

“Seriously, Paul. I really am impressed. I know I’ve been like a stalker, so I appreciate you doing this for me.” He waved his arms around. “And I mean all of it, not just what comes after lunch.”

“You have been like a stalker. That’s for damn sure. But it helped to pull me out of my pity party. So, in a way, I’m indebted to you.”

“If you are interested,” Will said. “I know why I’m attracted to you.”

“I thought it was because I don’t have expectations about you,” Paul stated as he poured a glass of ice tea for them both.

“It is partly that. But it is also because you have a tremendous grace and beauty in the way you present yourself and handle things. I admire that very much.”

“If we are revealing things here then I need to confess to liking the way you surprise me with your behavior. And your confidence.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure I’m that confident. I just have a lot of pent up lust. Susan was a very controlling person. And, I hate to say it, but Sonny was too.”

“Is that why you left him?” Paul asked.

“Basically,” Will answered. “Also, we didn’t have that successful of a marriage, so why try again.”

“Indeed. Are you ready to feast?” Paul asked, with a hint of playfulness.

“I sure am,” Will responded, rubbing his hands together.

“Well then, let’s eat.” He pulled both the silver plate covers off in one smooth move and set them aside. “Viola, lunch.”

Will broke up laughing. Paul watched him with great joy.

“Are you serious?” Will asked.

“Completely! I’m assuming we will need our energy in a few.” Paul tried to say with a straight face.

“Cute! Energy bars. Whatever, if this gets us in the bedroom, then bottoms up,” Will stated as he unwrapped his.

“That is what you wanted most, isn’t it?” Paul asked as he unwrapped his and took a bite. “Mmm! Yummy.”

“This is pretty good. Do you really eat these things regular like?”

“I do. Two at a time,” Paul confirmed.

Will was full of disbelief. “So, this is it. After we eat these, it is bedroom time?”

“Yep! You don’t remember, but I do. You are a dynamo in the sack. So, you better have two.”

“I remember,” Will slipped and said. “You are too.”

“Wait!” Paul yelped. “How do you remember that? Have you got your memory back?”

“Oh gee! I wasn’t sure when to tell you, because I want this, us, so bad. But yes, I have my memory back.”

Paul grew deadly serious. “Since when?”

“Don’t be mad,” Will pleaded, momentarily setting down his lunch. “Since right after Ariana and Sonny made me breakfast at the mansion. I had a lie down and it all came rushing back. But, I haven’t told anyone yet.”

“Why not? Wait a minute, isn’t that the day you moved out of the mansion and told Sonny you wanted a divorce?”

“You have a good memory,” Will confessed. “That is the day. I remembered it all. My romance and marriage with Sonny. And Ariana’s birth. And Gabi being in prison. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.”

“And your affair with me,” Paul asked. He had stopped eating too.

“I wouldn’t call it an affair. I recall three times. Was there more?”

“No. What about my mother? Do you…”

“Yes,” Will said, pushing his hands outward. “I recall trying to blackmail her. And I’m very sorry, Paul. I’ve concluded I was fighting for the wrong guy.”

“So now,” Paul said, glancing toward his bedroom, “you were going into this with your eyes wide open.”

“I still am. I hope,” Will stated convincingly.

“I have to admit one of my fears was I’d fall for you and you’d suddenly remember your life with Sonny and dump me to go back to him. But, you already remember your life with him. This puts an entirely different spin on things.”

“If it helps, I think I’ve already fallen for you,” Will said as he toyed with the energy bar.

“I thought you wanted to sow your oats. Play the field,” Paul stated without judgement.

Will sighed and smiled weakly. “I thought so too. My desire for you has caught me entirely off guard. You are all I ever think about.”

Paul huffed. “I think about you a great deal, too.”

Will stood, walked around the table, and offered Paul his hand, “enough talk and especially enough lunch. Let’s do this!”

Paul looked up into Will’s sparkling eyes. “What about Sonny?”

Will was quick with his response. “I’ve closed that chapter. Have you?” He shook his extended hand slightly.

Paul sighed and pondered briefly. He then took Will’s hand and stood. “I just did.” And he punctuated his words with a very passionate kiss.

The couple walked into Paul’s bedroom and slowly began removing each other’s clothes. Paul threw back the covers and with souls and bodies bared, they eased onto the bed. The lovemaking that followed was gentle and sincere. The sleep afterwards lasted until 5pm. Then, pizza was quickly ordered, eaten, and the bedroom utilized again and for the entire night.


	7. Foreward, March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this last chapter my four primary guys meet and discuss things.

“This feels so weird,” Watson said as he threw small rocks in the river. “Meeting both of your ex’es at the same time.”

“Tell me about it,” Sonny responded. “I’m a nervous wreck.”

Watson moved to him and embraced him. “Is that better?”

“It helps,” Sonny admitted, with a weak shrug. “But you well know I’m not over either of them yet, even though I’m exclusively dating you.”

“And loving it,” Watson teased.

Sonny snickered a bit. “I am. Are you?”

“Are you kidding? I’m dating the hottest, smartest, most HUGE CEO in town. What is not to love?”

Sonny laughed. “Okay, okay. Enough with the Trump jokes.”

“But a lot of people are saying that. That, I can tell you,” Watson joked further.

Sonny kissed him to shut him up.

“Hey guys,” Will said, as he and Paul approached.

“Hey!” Paul added.

Sonny and Watson broke apart and looked at the new arrivals.

Sonny took the lead. “Watson, the blond one is Will, my soon-to-be ex-husband. And Paul is the one with the black hair. He is my ex fiancée and first great love. Will, Paul, this is Watson, my current boyfriend.”

Both Paul and Will offered their hands to Watson. Watson shook Paul’s first and Will’s second.

“Nice to meet you,” Paul said. Then he looked at Sonny. “Nice to see you again and I’m glad that you are dating again.”

Sonny looked at Watson, who psychically met Sonny’s gaze with a look of love. “He makes me happy.”

“Good,” Paul replied nodding. “Look, there is no easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it.”

“Okay,” Sonny answered, drawing out the word.

“Let me,” Will said. “Sonny, Paul and I are dating as well, and we are exclusive and happy about it. We hope you can be eventually as well.” Will widened his eyes as he finished speaking.

“I knew that was your news,” Sonny pronounced. “I’ve thought a great deal about it. And I’m not upset. We all three got into a cosmic clusterfuck. There were hard feelings and hurt at times on all our parts. But, it is over; we’ve all moved on. And as far as I’m concerned, we can all be friends now.”

Paul and Will broke into HUGE smiles. “We would like that,” they both said, again, almost in unison.

“We would like it too. Watson is anxious to get to know you both.”

“I am,” Watson said. “Yours’ is a story for the record books.”

“What say we walk as we talk,” Paul said. “I need to burn some calories.” He patted his tummy.

Sonny looked askew at Paul. “You do?!”

“Okay, we all do,” Paul confessed. “You’re a CEO, Sonny. That probably means your schedule is unpredictable. You need to exercise whenever you can. And I say that with love.”

“We’ve already talked about that,” Watson hurriedly said, as he latched onto Sonny’s hand. “And we’re working on it.”

“Happy now?” Sonny joked.

“I think so,” Paul replied. He gave Will a tight squeeze.

“So, let’s get walking then,” Sonny said. He and Watson started going south on the river walk and Paul and Will followed close behind. “Did I tell you Watson works at Titan?”

“Oh Lord!” Will said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
>  I'm ending the story here because I'm not happy with my writing at this time. Until next time, peace and love!


End file.
